1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor and a method of recycling an electrophotographic photoreceptor.
2. Discussion of the Background
An electrophotographic photoreceptor is formed of an electroconductive cylindrical substrate, an organic or inorganic photosensitive layer formed thereon, and flanges fixed on both ends thereof. The flanges have a shaft, and an electrophotographic photoreceptor in an image forming apparatus is rotated centering around the shaft. The flanges are not only a rotation center of the electrophotographic photoreceptor but also have a function of providing an electrical ground. Since an allowance between the flanges and cylindrical substrate causes abnormal images, the flanges are firmly fixed to the cylindrical substrate with an adhesive or the like.
Recently, to save resources, it has become required or desired that the cylindrical substrate and flanges of an electrophotographic be recycled.
To recycle the cylindrical substrate and flanges, the flanges fixed to the cylindrical substrate have to be removed therefrom.
When the flanges can be removed from the cylindrical substrate without damaging the flanges or cylindrical substrate, they can be used as they are after being removed. The phrase “recyclable as they are” used herein means the cylindrical substrate and flanges separated from each other are reused, i.e. the cylindrical substrate and flanges separated from each other are not melted down to merely recycle their materials.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-115938 discloses a method of quenching an adhesive to be peeled with a cooling medium such as liquid nitrogen as a way of recycling a cylindrical substrate and a flange without damaging them. However, the process disclosed therein requires a cooling medium such as liquid nitrogen, and the cooling medium is difficult to store and handle.